


One Dance

by BoujeeD



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Dancing, F/M, Light-Hearted, No Smut, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoujeeD/pseuds/BoujeeD
Summary: Dusty never knew he would actually enjoy ass being thrown back on him in a lap dance.





	One Dance

Dusty couldn’t understand. 

He knew that he had a very high disgust for humans.  
Just being in certain areas with them, repulsed his very soul.

He knew he wasn’t suppose to hold any interest in them.

The most he could do is tolerate them.

So he was all the more irritated with the woman who lived three houses down.

He had done thorough investigation on you, to ensure you weren’t capable of utilizing magic. He strongly believed you had done something to him. And when he reached the conclusion that you were indeed an ordinary woman, he was even more irritated.

He couldn’t understand as to why his mind seemed to aimlessly think about you whenever his thoughts wondered. At first glance it’s not like you were anything special. You worked a regular job, you partake in normal activities and you don’t socialize with other occupants of the neighborhood too often.

As far as appearance went, apparently you were attractive for a human. He based this off of the way Sans seemed to ogle your body every time he saw you. He previously never held any interest in humans, much less to sort out what would be deemed ‘attractive’ or not.

You were a short woman of darker complexion. Your chocolate like skin was smooth and almost flawless. He wondered how you managed to take care of all of that black, soft kinky curly hair that you always kept at shoulder length. He also often wondered what you did to keep your voluptuous body toned. Stars, you had curves in all that right places, and not to mention how plump you lips were.

Not that he was watching.

He wondered what you would look like beneath him-

"earth to dusty. ya ready yet?" That’s right, he almost forgot that he was being forced to go to some club with Sans. His counterpart kept bugging him all week about this night club he likes to go to on the weekends. In all honesty, Dusty couldn’t be further from being highly disinterested with interacting with a bunch of drunk humans with loud music playing. He knew that Sans knew that yet, for some reason Sans, as of this week, insisted that Dusty went.

Dusty was only gonna try this once so Sans, and his ghostly brother, wouldn’t bother him again with socializing.

"ya. let’s get this over with."

Just as he expected, the place was loud and filled with these sad excuses of existences known as humans.

He was already ready to leave.

"ya gotta stop being so damn tense all the time. loosen up a bit." Sans bought Dusty a drink and quickly left mumbling something about seeing if 'she' was here. 

‘probably just tryna fuck some human again.’ Dusty was well aware that majority of his counterparts had intimate interactions with humans very often. He never really understood what they got out of it nor did he really give it much thought. He just knew he wasn’t interested in partaking in such activities.

Now that he thinks about it, he can’t tell when last he has intimately touched anyone. Or had been touched.

Not that it matters.

He quickly shot back the drink he had, and found a lone corner to go sit in. 

There were people dancing, whether it be on someone else or by themselves. Dusty wasn't a dancer, he can't even recalled a time in his miserable existence that he has actually danced. Well then again, he had no reason to learn how to anyways.

"heya buddy. ya look like ya havin' a great time." Dusty just scoffed and rolled his eyelights. They both knew damn well he was ready to go.  
"are you done with me? this isn't entertaining for me in the slightest."  
The only response Dusty received from Sans was a playfully hum as motioned for Dusty to follow him.

They pushed past people until they got to a slightly less populated area of the club.  
Dusty now understood why Sans brought him here. 

There you were. The woman that constantly plagued his thoughts. And you were wearing a white crop top and a pair of black shorts shorts, that hugged your ass deliciously. The outfit left nothing to the imagination, which internally pleased Dusty yet slightly upset him. That everyone is getting the same view.

He didn’t know whether to be impressed with Sans or annoyed that he watches him enough to know that you were on his mind.

God how he hates that Sanses are vigilant.

"hey, y/n. c’mere!" You and Sans weren’t necessarily close friends however, you two did share drinks and dances often. And man, was Sans a good dancer. The way he could sensually roll his pelvis to match your hip movements always left you feeling a little....heated. Even though your ass had some weight to it, he still could manage it all with ease. You loved wining and throwing your ass back on him.

But tonight was gonna be different. The two of you had already planned on you getting down with his friend that went by the name Dusty. At first you were slightly reluctant, you’ve seen him around the neighborhood a few times and you could instantly tell he wasn’t as friendly or fun as Sans.

He looked like a stiff dancer too. If there is one thing you hate, is when a man dances dully and stiff behind or with you. You loved when a man could match your rhythm and pace.

But you are the type of person to try anything once, and this case was no real exception.  
You walked over to the two skeletons, swaying your hips as you did. Making sure you capture the second ones attention, and by the way his eye lights were slightly shifting in size, you’ve succeed.

“Hey Sans. Wassup?”  
“nothin’ much sweetheart. brought my buddy here. he’s a little…. ‘shy’. help him out for me.”  
Before Dusty had the chance to protest, Sans had already used magic to set him down in a chair and within seconds you were already on him.  
In normal circumstances, Dusty would have impaled you with a bone and killed you on the spot however, due to his lingering fascination with you, he had decided to spare you.

Swimming Pools by Lloyd ft August Alsina started playing and the time for words was over.  
You turned around and bent over and arched your back. You placed your ass perfectly in Dusty’s lap and began to wine and roll your hips in a nice slow tempo. Unsurprisingly, he just sat there and did nothing.  
Dusty was at a lost of what he was actually supposed to be doing right now. He had never been given a lap dance.  
And as much as it hates to admit it, he was enjoying the view of your fleshy ass pressed against him like this in such a tantalizing manner. Without even thinking he grabbed your hips and pressed you closer to him all while giving you a firm thrust. He ignited a heated sensation in you that you didn’t expect to get from him.

“Oh, so you do have some life in you?” His only response was to start rolling his pelvis to match your tempo, adding a firm thrust here and there.  
At some point he started full on grinding on you and bending you over further. Dusty was a fast learner, and you could tell. He took control easily and began to move more fluidly with his pelvis. And it felt absolutely amazing.

Well dam.

At some point his hands began to wonder against your sides and feel your curves. His movements weren’t hungry. His touches were sensual and it was almost as if he just wanted to memorize the feel of you.

By the time the song was over, not only did he leave you breathless, but also wanting more of him.  
And the feeling was mutual, because he sure as hell wanted more of what he just got.

But tonight wasn’t the night to try and get between his legs. You had work tomorrow and you also had to go see your friend after this. 

You stood up straight and turned around to face the skeleton. His face looked far more relaxed than how he came in.  
Although you couldn’t see it, he was fighting to restrain the magic attempting to form at his pelvis.  
Stars, your ass felt so soft on him. He was almost tempted to take you away and bend you over and do more than just dance.

Neither of you had anything to say. You simply ran your fingers across his shirt where his sternum was with a wink and turned to leave.

All he did was watch you go. And he enjoyed the view of it.

Sans watched the whole exchange from a far corner of the club. He also recorded it on his phone to send in the ‘SANSational’ group chat later.  
Man would the guys create excitement over seeing Dusty of all people get a lap dance.

Later that night, you got a text from an unknown number.  
“again?”  
You smiled to yourself. Sans must have given him your number.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I wrote to start getting back my writing confidence. And also to get my groove back. I hope you enjoyed. Comments and critique is welcomed.


End file.
